


no one else do it like you do

by faintroze



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi San, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeong Yunho, Don't worry they have a safeword, Face Slapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, San has a sir kink and so do I, Sub Choi San, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jeong Yunho, We need more rough Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintroze/pseuds/faintroze
Summary: San get caught by his roommate (aka fuck-buddy) touching himself.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	no one else do it like you do

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, 1.8k that i'm to lazy to beta-read.  
> Warning: there is mention of fisting!

A bead of sweat rolls down San's neck. A broken, guttural moan leaves his throat. His wrist aches and his thighs are cramping but he doesn't stop moving, bouncing on the pink dildo as if it's his only mission on earth. Avoiding his prostate to not cum so soon, he abruptly stand in his heels, keeping just the tip inside. He had prepared and slicked himself well and it shows, the big amount of lube dripping down the veiny length.

He is clenching around the head, dying to put it all back inside again but his overly sensitive cock is still leaking and throbbing at an almost painful way. He tilt his head back and tightens the grip of his equally sticky fingers around the base, lips falling apart in a silent moan when he lowers himself, squeezing around the toy so much he has to stop for a sec.

He takes a breath and decides to take it off, attaching the suction cup base to the wall behind him. After shuffling with the covers, he got on all fours and used his hand to guide the dildo, positioning the head to his hole and then, letting it go. He lay his head between his arms and push his ass back, engulfing the whole length in a smooth motion. It misses his spot by inches and he hissed, clinging on the covers under his hands. If his nails were longer, they would had ripped the fabric.

Beyond frustrated, he resumes to the initial pace, eagerly pushing back in hope to feel that heat coil on his belly again. He put effort into it, grinding on the shaft, mindlessly of how pent desperate it may look. Pink bottom lip caught behind pearly white teeth, he closed his eyes to savour the moment it brushed just right along the gland, thighs already shaking again.

“So, that's how you have fun when I'm not home?”

His eyes gone wide. Face coincidentally directed towards the door, he finds his roommate, with that usual shit eating grin off his.

“The cat got your tongue?” the bastard comes closer, hastily pushing the chair of his studying desk and placing it across the bed where San is, stuffed full of cock. He sits down and shit, he is manspreading. Besides from being one snug mother fucker, it's no wonder why he does it, having that muscled dancer's thighs and that stupidly huge cock. They need space to breathe. Fuck, his mind is not supposed to be going places. How did he came in? San is sure he had locked the door.

“How the fuck did you–”

“How I got in? You are that dumb already? We have spare room for each other's room. In case of emergency,”

San resisted the urge to talk back, biting the inside of his cheek. He involuntary moves and the reminding of what is still inside him makes him keen.

“I heard you as soon as I entered. Thought _my_ Sannie had hurt himself. How naive am I, mmh?” he chuckles, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling. San pant at the my and squint at the seemingly stance of indifference to his undoubtedly obscene pose, ignoring how embarrassing it is to thrive on it. He's slowly moving to bury the dildo deeper, longing the felling of fullness. “San-ah, San-ah... you're such a shameless little _bitch_.”

“I… I know! You can call me that again” his eyes are twinkling in the other's direction. He doesn't hold back, fucking himself faster and putting extra effort to look appealing now that he has audience. He can feel the latter's eyes burning along the slutty arch of his back and a sense of pride feel his chest.

“You can do better than that, come on.”

“Please, pretty please– Make me _your_ bitch. I want it so bad…”

Fuck his dignity. He's been dying to have Yunho rearranging his guts one more time. It has been way too long since the last time. He stop moving to look eagerly at his way when he got up, putting a knee on top of the bed. With the crotch close to his face, he leans in to mouth at the thick outline of Yunho's cock, visible through the sweatpants. Uncaring that he is making a mess, he slobber all over the bulge, leaving the fabric damp with his saliva. 

With that ridiculously long arms, the bastard reaches forward and smack his ass roughly. It hurts and his hole clenches around the dildo, whimpering when he stick a finger along it. His tongue lolles out, cheek still mashed on his roommate's crotch.

“Keep moving. You will stop when I tell you,” he said, voice dropping to a characteristic low tone that makes his legs weaken. The next slap is delivered across his face. He soothes the burning by rubbing his cheek after and it shouldn't make him moan but he does. “Did your heard me, slut?”

“Y… Yeah, Sir.”

“Good.”

He smiles and preens under the praise, setting a slow rhythm to begin with and silently wondering how the hell he won't come in the following minutes. He is pleased to feel the weight of a heavy, real cock in his tongue and quickly close his mouth around the head, suckling on it. His eyelids are fluttering. The slightly salty, pungent taste fill his senses and he grips at the other's hip in fear he might pull away.

He seems to be lucky, since he only receive a condescending pat on the head.

“My poor little Sannie. You missed this, didn't you? A horny little bitch like you shouldn't spend so long without this, don't you agree?”

He stop bobbing his head to shakily voice his agreement, eyes swelling up with tears when he is slapped on the other side of the face. They are matching now, both cheeks burning red.

“You should become my personal cocksleeve. Warming up my cock everyday.” his grin is goddammit attractive. The idea sounds appealing too, it's embarrassing how quickly he nodded, still fucking himself on the toy and running his tongue along the underside of his cock. “Keep you pretty and full, just how you like it.”

He tries to place his hand on each side of Yunho's hip to pull him closer so he can take his delicious cock deeper, since moving forward would make the dildo slide out of him and that is forbidden, but his hands are slapped away. Cold fingers curl themselves around his neck and the pad of them pinches his nose. He can't really maintain his upper body up, he can't breathe properly and the fat cock forces itself further down his throat.

“Hands behind your back, fucking bitch.”

His thighs starts to shake uncontrollably and his whimper get stuck halfway, where the heavy cock it's logged on his mouth. He scurries to cross his arms behind his lower back, struggling a bit to keep fucking himself on the toy while his walls keep spasming with each second his breath is neglected, tightening around it as he would do if it was Yunho's cock inside him, if it was not for the fact it is right now buried so deliciously thick and hot deep down his throat.

He gasp for air when the tip of Yunho fingers release his nose but he doesn't pull out anyway, taking the cue to push his nose to the trimmed patch of hair, effectively gagging himself and drooling around him. He hears cursing and suddenly the same wet cock smack his flushed cheek. He whines to have it back, chasing it when he hastily pumps himself.

“Holy shit– you can stop now.”

He gingerly let the dildo slide out, finding the emptiness unsettling. He is relieved when he is pushed on his back, knees to his chest. He can feel how fast his heart is thumping when the cockhead touches his opening.

“You're gaping, San-ah. So fucking pretty,” it's a torture how slowly he circles him rim with the tip, dragging the excess of lube around it. He is fact stretched open, Yunho just has to push it in. But of course, he has to be a tease. “You should let me fist you sometime. I'll make you feel good, baby.”

San blushes furiously. He doesn't have the strength to say it, but he has to admit he thought about it before. Whenever he takes a look at those big, mainly hands, he can imagine how good it would feel. He closes his eyes when their lips meet, quickly forgetting about anything else when he pushes inside. Although it's been some time, his walls still remember the shape of Yunho's cock and they cling on it, squeezing everytime he pulls out a bit.

“Relax, San ”

It's not a request, it's an order. He does his best, lazily licking around Yunho's mouth and letting him suck on his tongue until the other can start moving easier. Their mouths separate and Yunho hold his legs by the back of his thigh, dragging them forward due to his flexibility. The slap of skin against skin is loud and San can't actually stop moaning too, specially when Yunho changes the angle and start to hit on his prostate dead on.

“Oh my god– let me cum. Hnng… i can't hold it!”

He doesn't want to come without permission. The last time, Yunho had overstimulated him so bad his legs would turn into jelly even when he would only place a large hand on top of thigh.

“Wait for me. Don't be selfish. Are you listening?” he pushes his head back on the pillows by holding him down by the neck, long fingers spread cautiously around his throat. The urge to come becomes even worse, maybe because being choked is one of his top three weakness. He still obeys, holding the other's wrist weakly and leaking on top of his stomach as the bastard rammed into him with force, efficiently punching the breath out of his lungs.

The pleasure of riding his dildo earlier sounds like nothing right now, with how fucking nice is being pounded hard into the sheets by the other, full of a real cock and the talented dom-like the mother-fucker on top of him can be. Shit, he wants to come so bad.

Yunho's hand leave his throat, now placed on the side of his head. He drills him slower but deeper, dragging the swollen cockhead against his most sensitive spot and at the same time flickering his tongue on his lobe and the shell of his ear. At the first time he gotten grossed out but nowadays it just make him moan, eyes rolling back behind the lids. Digging his nails at the muscled back, he pleads again and he finally have mercy on him.

“Do it, now.”

He spurt sticky ropes of cum all over his stomach and Yunho's, mouth open in a silent scream. He blacked out just like that, in the last second hearing the faint laugh off his roommate. Who guessed his alone time would become so fun?

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/faintroze?s=09)


End file.
